


Back To The Ground

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Brain Surgery, Extreme, Family first, Lobotomy, M/M, Mind Control, inces, possessive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu
Summary: After 109, Second time Harold Meachum come back to life.





	Back To The Ground

他曾站在世界之巅。意气风发。  
那时一切都很完美。  
兰德公司是他的双手，金钱与权力是刻刀是钻凿，他按照自己的意愿塑造未来，令世界俯首称臣。  
那时一切都很完美。  
有美丽的妻子和儿女常伴左右。当他从无休止的工作冗长的会议中短暂脱身，回到家，坐在温暖的餐桌前，看着他所需要的一切都在眼前，他还能奢求更多吗。  
但你要问他这辈子最大的骄傲是什么？  
毫不犹豫，那将是的他的一双儿女。乔伊与沃德。他的生命，他的珍宝。  
   
那时一切都很完美。  
孩子是多么容易满足的小东西啊。  
那年乔伊十岁的生日聚会。哈罗德牵着匹小马驹向她走来，把当晚气氛带到高潮。  
当他把缰绳交到乔伊手中。她兴奋的尖叫，跳进他怀里，一边抓着缰绳一手紧搂住他的脖子久久不肯撒手。  
多么奇妙。 哈罗德无论如何也想不通，一头低贱的牲口却换来他永生难忘的珍贵体验。  
   
至于沃德。倔的像头骡子。但一句恰到好处的褒奖就能让他微笑，面颊浮上红晕几乎呼吸困难，兴奋的双眼闪亮。哈罗德可以要求任何事。沃德会乖乖献上所有。他会诅咒会欺骗会杀人会偷窃为他张开双腿不惜一切。  
他的宝贝儿子。他的半身。兰德完美的继承者。也许没那么完美，沃德不总是那样稳定，骨子里也多了些许优柔寡断。一定是从母亲那边传来的基因。他还指望沃德能更像他一点呢。人无完人不是吗？哈罗德确信只要他的教诲陪伴沃德身旁，无时不刻的引导他，为他指明方向。他所要做的。只是听话而已。总有一天他会做的就像哈罗德自己那么好。他曾给予了沃德多大的期望。如今现实却让他像个笑话。  
沃德变了。一再背弃自己的家庭。把哈罗德扫平一切为他为这个家铺好的未来，撕了个粉碎。他为什么就不能像其他孩子一样乖乖听话呢。  
   
哈罗德不知道自己还能做些什么。晓之以情，动之以理？他的儿子坐在沙发那头。触手可及，却表情冰冷，形如陌路。他甚至会道歉，把对不起这个词重新抄回他的字典。如果那是必须的话。他试过了。唯一的变化似乎只是把沃德越推越远。  
   
乔伊和沃德是他唯一拥有的了。他绝不会放手。  
   
他目送他的儿子从他身边离开，离开公寓。看着监视器里他的儿子离开大楼。假装无动于衷。  
他许诺他整个世界，他唯一要求的竟然是区区自由。哈罗德怒火中烧耳边轰鸣，强忍着不要追上前去，把弹匣里的子弹尽数填进沃德那不知感恩的小脑袋，血溅当场。不去引发电梯事故，让他随着这小小的金属盒子直坠地心摔个稀烂。  
他自认为 不是个情感易冲动的男人。取而代之，他拿起电话。  
他只是一个父亲，想要自己的儿子回来。。  
他们是一家人。  
家人永不离弃，家人总是互相扶持。  
   
“桦木精神病院，保罗医生。”  
“你知道，我依然是António Moniz*的狂热支持者。”  
“米查姆先生 ?”  
“我在想 你也许能安排一个脑白质切除的小手术*？”  
   
   
眼前的色彩忽明忽暗。光影沉浮。沃德不知道自从被桦木精神病医院收入已经过了多少天。几周，或者几个月？  
他也许已经在这躺了一辈子。时间失去了意义。大部分的时候他都在做梦，他们给他的药物让他感觉正在溺水。他沉的越来越深，失去了重力与方向。他漂浮着，分不清上下左右。四周一片黑暗。连阳光都眷顾不到这片黑暗海域。只有恒古不变的虚无。  
他有时会清醒过来。短暂的浮上水面。发现自己身处某个集装箱里。外面是海浪的声音，咸腥的空气里充斥着海鸟与水手的嘈杂。有时是躺在后备箱里，四周如此闷热狭小，他一瞬间恐慌发作难以呼吸，甚至以为自己早已被深埋在六尺之下，好在身下发动机的轰鸣把他带回人间。

 这次，他在活动床上恢复了意识。几个医生摸样的人拥着他推过长长的走廊，灰绿色的墙壁有些斑驳看上去年代久远。这里闻上去是潮湿和霉菌与消毒水混合的奇怪组合。他在哪？这不是桦木医院。他看向身边小个子的眼睛，试图分辨他的性别，他的年龄，他的追求，他的目的。他失败了。那些眼睛里除了恐惧别无他物。他尖叫。像只待屠的小猪仔。为了生命奋力挣扎。  
他们停下，用陌生的语言小声讨论，打着手势。时不时朝这边投来一瞥。  
“沃德。”走廊尽头， 他私人的弗兰克斯坦从梦魇最深处走来。“这里先交给我。各位。”  
“嘿，感觉怎么样？孩子。”哈罗德把他拉进一个房间。

沃德像溺水之人死死抓住哈罗德的衣角。  
“他们要杀了我。父亲。救我。别让他们伤害我。求你了。求你了。别让他们伤害我。”他神志不清的喃喃。“求你。求你。”  
“嘘。嘘嘘宝贝，别怕。我在这，爸爸在这。”哈罗德眼噙热泪，抚着儿子的脸庞。  
沃德拼命的摇头。“不要不要不要...对不起！我错了。父亲。我保证会做个好孩子! 我会对你言听计从，我会做任何你要求的，任何事! 我不会让你失望，就像以前那样，对！一家人，甚至比以前更好！求你了。只是别把我留给这些人。”  
“只是脑白质切除而已，你甚至不会感觉到任何变化。就是一个小小的，无伤大雅的手术。”  
 “操！操你妈我操你该死的，婊子养的我杀了你。我发誓我要杀了你，”他破口大骂使出一切恶毒的词语诅咒着，他尖叫扯着束缚带，金属床架随着剧烈摇晃吱吱作响。几乎难以支撑成这样的强度。  
哈罗德对眼前的疯狂充耳不闻，握起他的手。  
“一切都会好起来的。我会弥补一切的。很快，我们家人又能团聚了。我保证。”  
“不要。别这样对我。求你。求你。”他哽咽了，双眼血红。一遍又一遍重复着。  
 “我只是想要我的儿子回来。你必须理解。”哈罗德拿起麻醉面罩。  
“我爱你沃德。我会永远爱你。永远别忘了。”  
“说的好像你会允许我忘记似的。”  
沃德放弃了，双手无力地垂在身侧。呆呆看着头顶的无影灯闭上眼睛。  
一滴泪水顺着太阳穴滑进鬓角。意识渐渐模糊。归入一片虚无。  
   
“开始吧。”手术室大门应声而开。  
他已经等不及和自己的儿子重逢了。  
   
   
就像他们第一次相见。  
哈罗德暗想。他触碰着沃德额上的绷带。  
哈罗德轻声呼唤。“我的孩子。”  
沃德的睫毛像翅羽轻拍面颊，他睁开眼。没有带着厌恶躲开他的手。  
这就是了。沃德转过头。脸上是不带任何情绪，甘美的一片空白。  
就像他们第一次相见。护士把小小的他裹在毯子里置于他怀中。  
哈罗德哭的像个孩子。 

 

 

 

 

António Egas Moniz*  
葡萄牙精神病学家和神经外科医生。由于发现前脑白叶切除术对某些心理疾病的治疗效果而获得1949年诺贝尔医学奖。

前脑白叶切除术*  
是一种神经外科手术，包括切除脑前额叶外皮的连接组织。脑白质切除术主要于1930年代到1950年代用来医治一些精神病，这也是世界上第一种精神外科手术。含有非法军事用途。详见维基主页。


End file.
